


V-Day

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Body Worship, Chris got them brownies with magic drugs in them that give them pussies and tits, Cunnilingus, Drug-Induced Anatomical Changes, I don't know how to tag that, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Retirement, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, boys with vaginas and tits, past Yuuri/Yuuko, please, suspend your disbelief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri get more than they expected for Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, background phichit chulanont/christophe giacometti
Comments: 26
Kudos: 96





	V-Day

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes i know the tags are weird on this one but trust me just go with it, it's just the boys with different anatomy.

Yuuri didn't know how it happened, or when it happened. To be honest, the morning was a bit of a blur… so was the entire previous night, now that Yuuri thought about it. He and Viktor had spent the majority of the night… well. Very drunk, to say the least. Even after they tumbled out of their cab, giggly and swigging from the bottle of red they had requested to-go, even after they went a handful of messy rounds interrupted by snorting laughter hiccupping, and wine breaks. Even the next morning, when Yuuri swung his legs over the side of the bed, he felt drunk.

Yuuri’s head was throbbing when he rolled out of bed, untangling himself from his snoring, clingy mess of a husband. He pressed a kiss to the sweet whorl of Viktor’s hair, his skin warm against his lips. Viktor didn’t stir, He felt heavy, leaden, utterly and completely exhausted, and they were only halfway through their Valentine’s Day celebrations.

Yuuri hadn't known what to expect of the sweetheart holiday, Viktor being as affectionate as he was. Their first Valentine's day together was utter chaos, both of them striving to out-do the other's romantic gestures, bouquets of fresh roses, bottles of comparably expensive champagne, both of them struggling to decorate their bedroom without being foiled by the other’s plans. By the end of that day they had mutually decided that two complete saps needed a different strategy.

"Two Valentine's Days," Viktor said over dinner, his face breaking into a heart-shaped smile. _Appropriate_ , Yuuri laughed to himself.

"Two days, so we can take turns." Yuuri smiled at Viktor's eager agreement, his Caribbean eyes sparkling bright beneath his fringe. "I want the day, you can have the day before."

Viktor's brow furrowed petulantly and he tapped his lips thoughtfully the way he often did. Yuuri covered his mouth as he chewed, both a habit from back home and an effort to conceal his smile at Viktor's childish (and adorable) expression.

"Fine. But only if you'll let me spoil you completely and without complaint." came Viktor’s reply, his lower lip stuck out in a pout that made Yuuri flush. Every time Yuuri caught a glimpse of Viktor’s little idiosyncrasies, his stomach twisted happily. Even four years since that… _memorable_ spring day, snow fluttering to the ground around a proudly nude Viktor as he pronounced himself Yuuri’s coach.

Viktor never stopped surprising him.

Yuuri smiled to himself as he flicked the light in the bathroom on, his movements fumbling with the horrible mixture of _still drunk_ with _terribly hungover_ lingering in his veins. Cold shower, he thought to himself, wishing he had grabbed his glasses off the bedside table before attempting to walk. The tile was cool under his feet as he moved through their admittedly too-large ensuite, an absolute necessity, Viktor had assured him while they were house hunting.

The cold water froze out any of that lingering wine, shocking Yuuri back to life as he ducked his head under the spout, wetting his hair and slicking it back. He had plans for their breakfast, and he’d be damned if a little hangover stopped him from making Viktor’s favorite blini and fresh-squeezed orange juice. He had even planned to make everything in that lovely lace ensemble Viktor had bought him for Christmas (though it had definitely been more of a birthday gift for himself, all things considered), and serving his husband his favorite breakfast in bed.

With a sigh, Yuuri ran his hands through his hair, lathering it with shampoo and conditioner, shuddering at the sensation of dried come and lube smeared on his stomach, between his cheeks, and caught in the hair between his legs. He added a healthy pump of body wash to his hand as the conditioner set and began smoothing the foaming gel over his stomach.

Yuuri nearly slipped on the tile when his hand slid further down, finding that something was different. _Very, very different._ He fumbled for a moment, panicking that a very important bit of him had apparently gone missing in the middle of the night.

_Where’s my dick?!_

Yuuri’s breath kept coming faster and faster, and if the water had been any hotter he might have passed out from the steam, but thankfully he remained lucid enough to shut off the tap and scramble out of the shower, wrap himself in his robe and creep back into the bedroom.

Viktor was still fast asleep, sprawled on his stomach across most of their king bed. Yuuri usually didn’t dare wake his husband on the rare days that he woke up first, but… Yuuri shook himself as he backed away from the bed, deciding to simply pick up his glasses and move along, leaving Viktor to slumber peacefully, without roping him into this hangover nightmare about his dick falling off.

With his glasses back in place on his nose, Yuuri met his own gaze in the full-length mirror propped up in the corner of the bathroom beside the vanity. He blew out a slow breath and untied the belt of his robe, squeezing his eyes shut tight as the material fluttered open, cool air swirling around his still damp skin.

He took a few slow, shaky breaths before opening his eyes again, meeting a jaw-dropping sight in the mirror. Not only had his cock disappeared, but in its place was the soft mound of a vulva beneath a dark thatch of hair. Yuuri’s experience with this kind of anatomy was admittedly limited, a handful of one-night stands in college, porn, of course… and a few exploratory romps with Yuuko, before he left for school.

It didn’t look real. It looked like someone had just photoshopped his reflection, digitally removed his cock and superimposed two pink lips between his legs instead. He had to be dreaming, he thought, pinching his inner arm. To his confusion, he didn’t wake with the pain, but remained there, staring at his reflection in the mirror like he was gawking at an alien being. He raked a hand through his damp hair and the robe shifted, allowing Yuuri the first glimpse of another significant change.

“I have tits too?” Yuuri couldn’t stop the words before they fell from his lips. He clapped his hands over his mouth, hoping he hadn’t woken Viktor with such a ridiculous exclamation. “Fuck,” he swore under his breath, sliding the robe off his shoulders entirely. His chest had swollen and rounded out, his nipples slightly larger and darker. He bit his lip, curiosity getting the better of him as he smoothed a hand along the lower curve of his left breast, watching how it moved as he raised and lowered his left arm.

He looked like Yuuko did, from the neck down, when they were younger and messing around after “borrowing” a bottle of sake from Yuuko’s parents.

A brush of fingers over a nipple made him gasp, finding them even more sensitive than he usually was, a spark of sensation running directly to the pit of his stomach. “O-oh,” he hummed softly, replicating the movement on the other side, finding a matching ripple of pleasure.

Even if this was a dream, it felt good, Yuuri decided, and after a memorable attempt to empty his bladder with a sudden change in his plumbing, he wrapped himself back up in his robe and made for the bedroom, where, it seemed, Viktor had finally woken up.

“ _Dobroye utro_ , Yuura,” Viktor mumbled as he rolled onto his back, and Yuuri tried not to squeak at the way his husband’s chest had grown too. His… well, _his tits_ were smaller than Yuuri’s, firmer, it appeared. They looked like they belonged to an internationally acclaimed (though two years retired) athlete… perky but soft, perfectly pillowy.

Yuuri had had this fantasy before, in his formative years… in the confusing stage between realizing his sexuality and knowing that he was definitely attracted to Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor with breasts, wearing tight clothes and skating costumes that clung to a large pair of tits. Viktor Nikiforov with two gleaming lips to plunder and explore with his tongue, his fingers, his cock… the thought sent a twinge of confused pleasure to the crest of his thighs, where something twitched internally.

Viktor laughed softly and cleared his throat. “I said, _dobroye utro_ , Yuura. Are you still sleeping?” he teased, his voice hoarse and his eyes bloodshot from their fun the night before. Yuuri shook his head wordlessly, letting his eyes trace down to between Viktor’s legs, where the morning wood in his briefs was usually strikingly obvious.

“Vitya, take your underwear off.” Yuuri said simply, not peeling his eyes away from the bulge-less meeting of Viktor’s thighs.

Viktor chuckled and wiggled his hips, rolling onto his front and presenting to Yuuri. “Giving me a Valentine’s day gift so early in the morning? I would have thought you’d at least make me breakfast first…” he teased, winking and hooking his thumbs in his briefs, tugging them down over his ass.

Yuuri didn’t reply, transfixed by the sight in front of him, the distinct absence of his husband’s large cock and heavy balls. What was there between his legs was, instead, similar anatomy to what Yuuri had discovered in himself that morning, a gloriously presented pair of labia, a dusky rose color a few shades darker than Viktor’s skin. Just like his usually pristinely groomed groin, he was completely hairless. He had lasered all of his pubic hair sometime in his early twenties; absolutely nothing obstructed Yuuri’s view of the dark pink folds of labia minora spilling out like the inner petals of a rose.

“V-Vitya, I…” Yuuri stammered, feeling himself drawn to Viktor’s body like a moth to lamplight. “You… do you feel… different? At all?”

Viktor hummed curiously, looking over his shoulder at Yuuri with an eyebrow quirked upward. “Other than incredibly hungover? Not really. Why?” Yuuri swallowed thickly. Now or never, he mumbled to himself and untied the sinch around his waist, letting his robe fall open, revealing his body to Viktor’s unfocused gaze.

“Well… we both _look_ a little different.” Yuuri said, his throat tight. He wasn’t even sure why he felt like crying. Maybe the confusion was finally too overwhelming, maybe he was mourning the chance to finally fuck Viktor Nikiforov’s dream-bestowed pussy with his own dick.

Viktor’s mouth rounded to a small ‘o’, kicking off his briefs and rolling onto his ass, spreading his own legs, groping at his own chest. “Oh… oh my god.” Yuuri didn’t have time to offer his ideas or an explanation before Viktor had thrown himself out of bed and out of the room.

“Vitya?” Yuuri called after him, feeling so exposed in his own home that he shrugged back into his robe before following. “Vitya, what are you doing?” he followed his husband down the stairs and into the kitchen, where a very naked Viktor was bent in half, both refrigerator doors flung open. “Vitya--”

“Yuuri, did we eat the brownies Chris sent us last night?” Viktor interrupted, standing up. His breasts jiggled in a very distracting way. “The ones he sent a few days ago? With the sprinkles?”

“I don’t remember! I don’t remember anything, Vitya, we were so drunk, I’m surprised I didn’t strip half naked and ask you to be my coach on the dance floor again.” Yuuri huffed indignantly. Viktor looked at once both worried and amused, and they both spotted it at the same time; a small pink box left on the island countertop, brown crumbs scattered among the wreckage of their drunken snacking last night, before Yuuri had utterly ravaged Viktor’s body on the counter.

Viktor laughed and ran his hand through his bedraggled hair, picking up the small card that had been sent along with the box.

_To my favorite boys:_  
_Have a little fun this V-Day, make sure you read the instructions!_  
_All my love and smooches,_  
_~Chris_

Yuuri blinked at his husband, reading the card aloud like it had something to do with the miraculous, overnight spawning of breasts and labia, crossing his arms and shuddering at the rasp of his robe over his sensitive chest.

"So we're… hallucinating?" Yuuri deadpanned, wondering what kind of illicit drugs Chris had baked into the brownies he didn't remember eating. "It feels way too real for it to be a hallucination."

Viktor chuckled as he set the card down, fishing a pale pink card out of the box and scanning it carefully. “Oh no, Yuura, it’s not a hallucinogenic.” he purred easily, arching his back and pressing out those adorably perky tits, making Yuuri flush and look away, only for a moment. “It’s an aphrodisiac, darling. The anatomical changes only last twenty-four hours…” he mused, reading over the warnings that they had _definitely_ been too drunk to read the night before.

Yuuri spluttered at the casual tone of Viktor’s voice, choking on a thousand rebuttals, but only coming up with half-aborted phrases. “A-anatomical changes?” Yuuri finally managed to squeak out, meeting Viktor’s calm gaze with his own frenzied, anxious one. “Vitya, how are you not panicking?”

Viktor shrugged, rolling his shoulders and setting the card in Yuuri’s hand. “I’m not worried. Chris wouldn’t send us something _unsafe_ , I bet if we called him now, he and Phichit would tell us all about their own exploits with it.” He rounded the island and sat on one of the barstools there, encouraging Yuuri to take a seat on his lap as well. “Would you like to call them?”

Yuuri shook his head, too deep into the instructions and warnings to want to call Phichit about his spontaneous titties. “No, maybe in a bit? When I’ve calmed down a little?”

Viktor huffed a laugh and patted his lap again. “Alright, _detka moya_ ,” he purred, and Yuuri fell into his orbit easily, taking his seat on Viktor’s thighs without a second thought. “Finding anything interesting?” he asked, nodding at the card in Yuuri’s hands.

Yuuri nodded, reading every line carefully. By all accounts it had been deemed safe, effects would wear off within twelve hours, and were completely natural, though Yuuri didn’t quite understand it. “So… we’ll be back to normal tomorrow?”

Viktor nodded, his fringe shivering as he moved. “Everything will go right back to normal. Since we were a tad intoxicated when we took it, it might happen sooner, but we should still have the rest of the day.”

Yuuri hummed softly, setting the card down after gleaning all he could from it. He was at least a bit more settled after that, but felt no less at home with the alterations to his usual anatomy. There was nothing to accommodate between his legs as he sat, nothing to accidentally squish or squeeze wrong between his own body and Viktor’s, nothing to adjust or avoid… a pleasant weight on his chest that seemed to draw Viktor’s attention, and the roundness of Viktor’s own chest too…

Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

Yuuri’s hand reached out without his mind’s control, cupping the lower curve of one of Viktor’s breasts. The touch was featherlight, but still Viktor shuddered, goosebumps rolled over his skin in waves. Encouraged, Yuuri reached his thumb upward, just barely brushing over Viktor’s pebbling nipple.

 _“Oh,”_ was all Viktor said, his cheeks a beautiful shade of pink as Yuuri’s touch continued. “That’s nice…” he added after a moment, his posture subtly leaning into Yuuri’s hand. After a quick adjustment, Yuuri straddled Viktor’s thighs, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Can I… keep going?” Yuuri asked softly, eyeing Viktor’s chest.

“Please do,” came Viktor’s reply, reaching for Yuuri’s unoccupied hand and setting it to rest on his other breast, his skin warm to the touch. “Please, Yuuri, touch me.”

Yuuri let out a soft moan at the sweet sound of Viktor’s consent, warmth roiling in his core in a familiar way. He thumbed at both of Viktor’s nipples, his hands finding a familiar pattern; Viktor had always loved being touched here, and Yuuri was thrilled to discover that his more swollen tits were the same way. Viktor rolled his hips gently with the sensation, rocking the two of them in a slow, sensual grind, and it wasn’t long before Viktor’s hands wandered upward, from Yuuri’s waist to his ribcage, dancing long, careful fingers just out of reach of his own chest.

“May I?” Viktor asked, his breath hitching as Yuuri plucked his nipples, leaned forward and kissed him greedily. “Please, Yuuri, may I touch you?”

God, how could he refuse such a sweet request? Yuuri moaned and nodded, leaning away again and arching his back the way Viktor had, presenting himself to his husband in a shamelessly needy way. Viktor untied his robe, letting the pale blue material fall off his shoulders once again, revealing his swollen chest to the open air.

Viktor’s hands were expert in their task, as always, and Yuuri was panting, shivering, within minutes. His mouth hung open in a long, drawn out moan of Viktor’s name, of _more,_ of _there,_ of _that again, please, that again._ Viktor, it seemed, was having a harder time of it than Yuuri was, staying focused on Yuuri when Yuuri’s own hands seemed to be ganging up on him, squeezing and palming at his smaller chest and easily cupping one breast per hand, while it might take two of Viktor’s hands to hold just one of Yuuri’s new tits.

“God, you’re gorgeous, Yuura,” Viktor breathed, his voice ragged and wrecked already. “But… I… we should move, don’t you think? The neighbors might see…”

Yuuri flushed, and though he had never let a minor setback like this interrupt him before, he wanted to save this… his altered body, for Viktor. He nodded and unwound himself from Viktor’s frame, shuddering at the sudden wetness between his thighs, making his folds, his dark, curled pubic hair damp.

Viktor, too, it seemed, was having that problem, standing from the barstool to find a wet spot where his cunt had begun leaking onto the leather. Yuuri stared at it, the spot so sinfully lewd that it made him shiver. “S-so wet…”

Viktor nodded, his cheeks dusted with that rosy flush that Yuuri loved so much. “You made me that wet, Yuura… just by touching me.” he crooned in Yuuri’s ear, his breath ghosting over the shell of it and warming his skin. “Come with me, come feel just how wet I am for you.”

 _Fuck,_ Yuuri bit his lip, Viktor knew exactly what to say, how exactly to get Yuuri to follow him back up to their bedroom, despite his best effort to detour to the first landing on the stairs, or the hallway wall, or even their shared office space, just one door down from the master suite. He would have been perfectly content to see what Viktor had to share in any of those places.

He was impossibly glad he waited, however, when Viktor guided him to their bed, after shooing Makkachin out, of course. (She didn’t need to know what her dads got up to in bed.) Viktor was an absolute _sight_ , spread out on their bed, his silver hair splayed around his head like a halo, his limbs long and lanky, his body was flushed down to his chest and had every fair hair on Yuuri’s body standing on end in anticipation.

But none of it compared to when Viktor spread his legs, his swollen pink lips shining with the natural lubricant that Yuuri envied on the nights he bottomed. Yuuri was utterly transfixed, the image of Viktor, of his husband, of _Viktor Nikiforov_ , with tits and a pussy… god, it was better than anything his proto-bisexual mind had concocted in his late teens.

“Do you like it, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, his voice honey-sweet and dark as chocolate, luring Yuuri in like a siren. “Do you like how I look? A pretty pair of lips down here?” he crooned, sliding two long fingers between his labia and stroking himself there slowly, framing the sweet nub of his clitoris between his fingertips before withdrawing and offering them to Yuuri. “Would you like a taste?”

Yuuri swallowed hard, nodding mutely as he crossed the room, finding himself kneeling between Viktor’s spread thighs. Yuuri lapped eagerly at Viktor’s outstretched fingers, moaning around them as he tasted Viktor, both the tang of his slick and the salt of his skin. It even tasted different than normal. Viktor was musk and salt, but this… this was dusky and mellow. How…?

“Yuuuuuri… you’re thinking too much.” Viktor said gently, cupping Yuuri’s cheek with his clean hand. “Did you forget what we’re doing?” he teased lightly, tapping his cheek with one finger. Yuuri flushed and giggled nervously, then shook his head.

“N-no, I was just… it tastes so real…” Yuuri mused, slapping a hand over his mouth at the shocked expression on Viktor’s face. “I… okay, I know what you’re going to say,”

“You… how? How do you know it tastes real, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, his tone accusatory but playful. “Is there something you forgot to mention when we spoke of past lovers?” he asked, and Yuuri felt himself being tugged back to that awkward moment nearly four years ago, to a beachside chat about the past, Viktor having worked out a list of past partners and experiences.

“I told you about college… about… Yuuko,” Yuuri stammered, his cheeks bright red. “What do you think I meant when I said we did oral? You said it yourself, I ate you out like a champion on my first try.”

Viktor leaned up on his elbows, snorting. “You didn’t specify, darling. I assumed my shy little Yuura had only had his dick sucked, not that you were the one performing the oral…” Viktor’s eyebrow quirked upward curiously. “So… does this mean you have experience with this anatomy?” Viktor asked, his eyes dark with desire, eager with want.

Yuuri nodded shallowly, remembering how much he had loved going down on his partners before, limited as his experience with it was; he loved the feeling of thighs clamping around his head, the twitch of flesh, the flood of fluid under the ministrations of his tongue.

“Y-yeah, I do.” he said shyly, only after the fact noticing he had licked his lips in anticipation.

Viktor’s fingers repeated that slow rhythm, sliding between his slick lips, showing off his swollen clit… “Well, love, care to show me just how experienced that pretty mouth of yours is?” he asked, the light tease in his voice sending a throb of heat through Yuuri’s core.

Yuuri whimpered then, truly _whimpered_ , as he bent himself double between Viktor’s legs; the scent of sex was so thick here Yuuri felt he could drown in it, and despite the anatomical change, Viktor still smelled like Viktor here. He pressed a tentative kiss to the crest of Viktor’s labia, tenderly lapping at the protruded bud of his clitoris.

Viktor gasped, and Yuuri liked that sound. Yuuri started again, pressing coquettish kitten licks to his sodden sex, feeling himself growing hotter in the cheeks, wetter between his thighs. Viktor moaned soft encouragement as his pleasure racked, the heat of Yuuri’s mouth on him making him writhe, until Yuuri’s hands came to rest on his inner thighs, pinning him in place with the strength that always made Viktor shudder.

“Y-Yuuuuuuri,” Viktor moaned, arching up into Yuuri’s mouth and crying out at the pressure as Yuuri’s lips wrapped tight around his clit, suckling at it with renewed vigor. “O-oh, fuck, don’t st-stop,” Viktor begged, threading one hand in Yuuri’s hair and gripping at one of his breasts with the other, flicking a hardened nipple.

Yuuri hummed as he sucked, one hand slipping from its place on Viktor’s thigh to the drenched folds of his pussy, marveling at how easily Viktor’s body welcomed the intrusion of his fingers. Muscle memory took over, regardless of how long it had been since his hookup with his Chemistry 101 lab partner. A second finger pressed in with the first, curling upward in the way that Yuuri remembered without even trying.

Viktor’s hips leapt off the bed, pressing hard into Yuuri’s mouth as his fingers found his g-spot, that little bundle of nerves that had him screaming Yuuri’s name. His thighs clamped tight around Yuuri’s ears, dulling the sound of his wanton sobbing, the higher pitched gasps that heralded his impending orgasm. Yuuri _loved_ the feeling of it, of being surrounded by flesh and powerful muscle, only doubling his efforts as his fingers squelched inside Viktor’s clutching pussy.

Viktor sobbed as his orgasm crashed over him, the sensation of heat flooding his core and rippling outward like fire consuming gasoline was just as familiar as it was without the effects of the aphrodisiac in his system. A burst of come left him and his thighs fell open once again, the muscles trembling as the aftershocks barrelled their way through. Oversensitivity compelled him to shrink away from Yuuri’s mouth, pulling his husband’s face away from his cunt with a sigh of relief.

Yuuri looked up at Viktor with bleary eyes, unfocused, dizzy with lust. He coughed and licked his lips before speaking, savoring the taste of Viktor on his tongue.

“Jesus,” Viktor choked out, his voice wrecked and weak. “That… was incredible.”

Yuuri flushed and crawled up Viktor’s body further, slotting his thigh between Viktor’s and curling into his space, mindful of the breasts now squished between them. “Really? Did I do a good job?” Yuuri asked, and Viktor smiled at the shy tone in his husband’s voice.

“God above, Yuura, you did an amazing job. If there was a cunnilingus event in the Olympics, you’d take gold, no questions asked.” Viktor replied without a hint of sarcasm, making Yuuri giggle. “But you didn’t finish, did you?” he asked, cupping Yuuri’s chin and pulling his lust-blown mahogany gaze toward himself.

Yuuri shook his head slowly, feeling the dull ache of arousal still coiled tight between his legs. “I… you don’t have to do… _that_ , I can just ignore it.”

Viktor met Yuuri’s eyes with a look of confusion, cocking his head to the side in an excellent Makkachin impression. “ _Ignore it?_ Oh, darling…” he whispered when he understood. “Are you uncomfortable with it? The change?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I… I’m not sure. I don’t know if I’m… _uncomfortable_. Maybe… unsure is the better word.” he mumbled, curling into Viktor’s chest and marveling at the softness of his breasts against his cheek. “It’s just… so different. I like it on you, you look amazing… I just…”

“Can I show you that I love how your body looks too? Just as much as you like mine?” Viktor encouraged after Yuuri fell silent. A slight hesitation, then a single, slow nod. “Alright. I want you to tell me if I do anything you don’t like, _da_?”

Yuuri nodded again. Viktor hummed in acknowledgement and rolled Yuuri onto his side, simply admiring the way his breasts shifted, gravity pulling them to the side and showing off just how heavy, just how _big_ they were.

“I’m going to touch your chest now,” Viktor breathed, and Yuuri sucked in a sharp breath; his hands moved carefully, outlining the dark circle of one areola, watching the flesh pucker as his nipple pebbled. “So responsive to touch… does it feel good, Yuura?” Yuuri nodded, casting his gaze down to where Viktor was touching him, his chest heaving just from these tender touches.

Viktor smiled sweetly, moving slowly as he rested his head against Yuuri’s chest, holding in a moan at the soft squish of his breasts. “Your nipples have always been tender, haven’t they?” Viktor asked, earning another nod. “Would you like it if I licked them?”

Yuuri hesitated only for a moment. He felt himself slowly becoming less inhibited, less worried about the changes to his body as he gave himself over to sensation. Viktor’s breath was warm against his skin, and everything in him screamed to say yes. So he did.

“Y-yes, please, Vitya.” he managed, his eyes rolling back as Viktor pressed a soft kiss to his breast, just above his nipple. Yuuri mewled at the barest touch, but the noise quickly leapt up into a different register altogether as Viktor’s lips wrapped fully around his nipple and sucked.

The noise he made was more a strangled gasp than anything else, a sound pulled directly from his throat, no thought or encouragement required. Warmth spilled out under his skin from the places where Viktor was touching him, his mouth on his nipple, his tongue flicking it and pulling it gently between his teeth, one hand gripped tightly at Yuuri’s hip.

Need lanced through Yuuri in a hot spike of arousal as Viktor rolled him onto his back, coming to rest between his thighs, their legs stretching toward the foot of the bed in messy, unparallel lines. They were tangled together without hope of extrication, Yuuri’s ankle hooked around Viktor’s calf, his legs falling open with the tenderest nudge of Viktor’s hand against his thigh.

“May I touch you here, Yuura?” Viktor moaned into Yuuri’s ear, the sound of it so sensual Yuuri felt another burst of fluid wet his lips.

“God, please,” Yuuri moaned in reply, his arousal so heavy in his core that he felt he might burst without so much as being touched, but the moment Viktor’s fingers danced their way between his thighs, Yuuri whimpered, gasping Viktor’s name. He traced Yuuri’s full, arousal-thickened labia, dipping into and around them, caressing the sensitive inner folds with careful fingers.

Viktor groaned, a deep, throaty thing as he teased Yuuri’s lips with the pads of his first two fingers, spreading him open with a wet squelch. Yuuri was so puffy and pink there between his legs, shining with slick and begging to be touched, explored, pleasured endlessly. His swollen clit stood proudly from its hood, demanding Viktor lavish it with attention.

Yuuri barely clung to reality as Viktor’s free hand moved to cup his chest, kneading and squeezing his breast as his fingers moved upward, those long, slippery digits swirling around his clit playfully. The teasing drove Yuuri mad, his hips bucking up into Viktor’s hand as he blazed heated paths in his skin, working moan after gasping moan from Yuuri’s lips.

“P-please, Vitya,” Yuuri begged, his breath catching on his husband’s name as he rocked forward onto his hand. “In me, please, f-finger me,” Yuuri’s grip on Viktor’s thighs tightened as he did just that, pressing two fingers into him, filling him perfectly. He hooked his fingers just like Yuuri had earlier and the sensation threw Yuuri into another plane altogether.

“God, so wet, so perfect for me,” Viktor growled hungrily, fucking Yuuri with his fingers and teasing a nipple with his opposite hand. Yuuri could feel Viktor rolling his hips against his ass, the distinct swish of wet flesh rubbing against itself. “Just wait until I get my mouth on you, love, you won’t remember your own name by the time I’m through.”

Something in Yuuri broke open; wild, aching heat sizzling under his skin had his ears buzzing, his body wrung dry and ringing like a bell, the echoing pleasure resounding, ricocheting with every flinch of Viktor’s touch, every clench of every muscle.

After what felt like an hour of those aftershocks, Yuuri finally floated back into his body, his chest heaving, his heat throbbing with sensitivity.

 _“Fuck,”_ Yuuri rasped, coughing against a dry throat. “I…”

Viktor chuckled softly, kissing along the tender meeting of his shoulder and his throat. “I know.” he said simply, pulling the topsheet up over their naked bodies. “Should we call Chris now? To thank him?”

Yuuri flushed and shook his head. “No… not yet.” he mumbled, taking a few easy breaths. “There are a few things…” he trailed off, his voice rough but quiet.

“A few things you’d like to try, hm?” Viktor finished, sinking into the pile of pillows behind him as Yuuri turned in his grasp. Yuuri settled on his chest, huffing in soft indignation as his breasts refused to cooperate with the position.

“Yeah, I’ve always wondered if it feels as good as it seems.” Yuuri mumbled before meeting Viktor’s eye in a panic. “I-I mean, I, ah, I said nothing.”

Viktor smirked playfully, his lips curling up in one corner. “If what feels as good as it seems, Yuura?” he teased, “What did you have in mind?”

* * *

What Yuuri had in mind, it turned out, was anything and everything he had seen in all of the lesbian porn he had consumed before that day, working Viktor to the brink of utter ruin in every position under the sun. Save for a few breaks for a proper breakfast, which resulted in more playing than eating, the two spent their entire day in bed, wrapped around each other, writhing like coiled snakes.

By the time the sky began to darken again, the two finally collapsed into a pile of splayed limbs and trembling muscles, messy sheets and missing pillows.

“Shall we call Chris now?” Viktor teased breathlessly, his laugh morphing into a cough, but Yuuri’s resounding reply came in the form of a thick, throaty snore, having finally worn himself out.

Viktor laughed gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead, bidding a sweet goodbye to the red, abused lips between Yuuri’s legs. All the dark kiss marks he had left behind on Yuuri’s chest would be bruises come morning, when his chest receded to its normal size and shape. His phone, still left charging from the night before, had lit up with a handful of notifications, as well as a message from Chris. Before he joined Yuuri in sleep, he rolled over to check his messages, finding he had sent Chris a photo of himself with Yuuri, still half-dressed in their garb from the night before.

 _ **me** (sent 22:06) thank you for the brownies mon ami!_ 😘😘😘  
_**Christophe**_ 💖🍆 _(sent 22:09) Oh, sweetheart, I hope you two read the instructions_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i've had a hellish few months and getting back into writing oneshot smut after so many multichaps and longfics has been...................... memorable 😂 hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> thank you to Linisen and Fuzzy for doing a lovely job betaing!
> 
> <3 ia  
>  [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ia_theauthor) | [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com)


End file.
